Move
by Harriet Fields
Summary: Draco needs to get Ginny to MOVE in the final battle. Based on the song Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. Not paring. ONESHOT. Rated T to be safe.


**Move**

Draco needs to get Ginny to MOVE in the final battle. Based on the song _Move_ by Thousand Foot Krutch. Not paring. ONESHOT. Rated T to be safe

* * *

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

* * *

Duck, twist, flash, _Avada Kedvra_, dodge, leap, hide. Panting, I found myself alone in a deserted corridor. I took a moment to catch my breath, letting myself slide down the wall into a sitting position. My head rested back on the wall, breifly, as I let my self enjoy a brief moment of peace.

Footsteps, some where down the corrior. I was on my feet again, wand at the ready. The footsteps faded, and I sighed in relief.

BANG. A door burst open, suddenly the corridor was a battlefield again. I cursed, and suddenly, I was in the midst of it. A curse grazed my shoulder, I winced in pain, but kept fighting. A green flash came for me, but I dodged it again, only just. And then, just as suddenly, I backed out of the battle. Slowly, carefully, so as to not attract attention, I slipped around a corner. A tapestry hung out in front of me, and I jumped behind it without thinking. I threw wards up quickly, and sat myself down. I needed a rest.

"YES!" Someone exclaimed loudly just outside my hiding place. Immediately alert, I look up, only to find, to my surprise, the tapestry is completely see through - on my side, at least. On the other side, Ginny Weasley was about to round the corner into the battle. And then, inexplicibly, she stopped. I cursed.

Her mouth was open, her eyes wide. She seemed frozen to the spot. She didn't move a muscle, so much so, that at first, I suspected a full body bind. Then she sucked in a shaky breath, and I realised she couldn't move. A curse whistled past her, barely missing her arm.

"Damit Weasley!" I cursed under my breath. I could feel it coming. Here I was, about to do something incredibly stupid. I had to, though, didn't I? Potter had saved me when he should have left me to die. It was a matter of honour. Damn honour. I was indebted to Potter, and that was not a place I wanted to be.

Besides, I really didn't know whose side I was _on_ anymore. It didn't really feel like it mattered. I mean, I help my friends, I save my tail, does it matter if I support _him_ or not, did it? In the long run, I guess it does, but for now - I sighed. Leaving my sanctury behind, I stepped out towards the battle.

"Weasley! Weasley, move!" Still staring open mouthed, the Weasley girl seemed not to hear me. "Weasley?" Was she injured? Or going into shock?

"Ginny! Listen to my voice. You've got to move! Talk to me. Either move or we'll both be killed!" It wasn't working. I looked her up and down, but she didn't seem to be injured. In fact, she seemed fine, somehow.

"Weasley, come on. Show me that amazing bat boogey hex everyone's always going on about! Aren't you mad, don't you want to fight?!" Could she even hear me? I stared into her eyes. They were open wide in shock, flashes from the battle shining in them. Apart from that, they were blank. Desperately, I shouted at her.

"WEASLEY! Can you hear me?" I touched her shoulder, and suddenly she snapped out of her trance.

"Get away from me, Malfoy," She hissed, venom dripping from every word. I stepped back, shocked.

"Back up, Weasley. I was only trying to help. You don't know anything. This is my home, too."

"Do you think I care what you have to say? I don't need your help." Now that was really uncalled for. I glared at her.

"Well, excuse me for thinking you were so shocked that you couldn't move."

"I wasn't shocked....I was just...thinking about strategy." I snorted.

"Oh sure." At that moment, a curse came whizzing towards us, and I threw up a shield before Ginny even noticed. The curse bounced off harmlessly and I smirked.

"You were saying?"

"Oh whatever Malfoy, I could have done that." I rolled my eyes. Of course she could. It was the fact that she hadn't. I neglected to say this, however, opting to try and make peace with her.

"Look, Weasley. I never chose this. It was never my choice to make. My parents forced me into it. I didn't know what I was getting into before it was too late."

"Oh don't make me laugh. You always wanted this. You knew all about it, right from the start." She shot back. My blood boiled.

"Did I? Do you know what I go through? Do you know how the dark lord treats his followers? Do you know what it's like to have the cruatis curse put on you every day? Do you know how hard it is to get up every morning, to face death, to keep going when sometimes, all you want is death yourself?" She stared at me, open mouthed. "Yeah. I didn't think so. But you know what? I'm still here. I face my fears. I have just as much right to be here as you."

BANG! From behind us, a huge crash sounded, then a flash of light blinded me and I came crashing to the floor. Blood seeped through my clothes, and I heard Ginny shriek. I could barely feel the pain, though I knew it must be horrible. I had learned to block it out by now. I took a deep breath, and suddenly, it was as if all my senses suddenly switched back on. The pain flooded in, and my ears unblocked themselves. I heard the screams of people in pain and I knew there must have been more like me. My eyes opened and I glanced around. My classmates, my peers, were strewn over the floor. Their blood fell like mine, and swirled across the corridor. More screams, more pain, more blood. I'd seen this all before.

I couldn't do it anymore. Suddenly I knew. I knew whose side I was on. No more pain, no more blood. No more treating my peers like dirt. This was it. I was changing sides. I swallowed deeply. Then, just how badly injured I was hit me. I wasn't going to make it. I coughed up blood. Damn.

Every breath was suddenly like torture, every limb felt as though it was on fire. I couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't going to make it.

Oh Merlin.

I was going to die.

Oh..........Merlin..............

"_Episkey_." A hand on my shoulder. I struggled to see who it was, but I was too far gone. This was bad, this was very bad. And then -

"Malfoy! Malfoy, come on. Oh, shit. Draco. Please, Draco!" It was the Weasley girl. What was she doing? I breathed, then, and to my surprise, it was easy. Why was that? Another shaky breath, and then I opened my eyes. The pain was going, receeding slowly. I coughed again, but this time no blood came up.

"Wh-" I stammered. My voice wasn't yet ready to work for me. "What was that?" I coughed out, my voice sounding ragged and breathless.

"Well - I mean....You helped me. I suppose. I - I don't know." I smiled, and even that small movement sent sharp pain searing through my body.

"Oh, so I helped you now, did I? A moment ago you were denying it." She laughed timidly.

"Come on," She said. "I'll take you back to the room of requirement. You're in no condition to fight." Wait, what? I recalled my desicion earlier. I was on her side now. I stood up, with renewed energy.

"No. Let's fight." I said firmly, taking my wand out. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"Wh-what? I - but - you -" She stepped back again, and her wand hand shook as she turned her wand towards me.

"Wait - no! I meant - I'm on your side!" I said desperately. Her eyes narrowed viciously.

"Oh sure you are, Malfoy. All of a sudden, out of the blue, the guy who tried to kill _Dumbledore_ is on the good side. Yeah, excuse me if I don't believe that one."

We were right back where we had started.

"No, I mean it. This-" I gestered around me "has to stop. It's not right. No more blood. No more pain. I'm on your side." She looked at me, doubtful.

With the usual impeccable timing of a death eater, one stumbled around the corner, his wand towards Ginny. I sent a curse at him without a second thought. Ginny jumped, startled, and then she sighed.

"I guess I have to just take your word for it then, Malfoy." I grinned.

"I guess you will." Rounding the corner together, we re-entered the fight.

Duck, twist, flash, _Avada Kedvra_, dodge, leap, hide.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first fanfiction that I've finished and Published, so I'd love to hear your thoughts. This fic is just a little scene that evolved from a song -_ Move_ by Thousand Foot Krutch, and if you read the lyrics, you'll see what I mean.

To anyone that thinks Draco has no honour, I think he does. It's just not obvious - he's a pureblood, and he doesn't want to be seen as weak. Harry's saved him twice, he doesn't want Harry to think he's better than him. It's like Wormtail - he was indebted to Harry, too, and it ended up killing him. That's not something Draco wants to happen. But that's just my opinion.

Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to review...please?

-Harriet


End file.
